Frozen
by Saber Wing
Summary: One question taunted him, seemingly just out of reach. What were the depths of his soul…? He wondered if he had one. Vegeta reflects upon himself and his loved ones before his noble sacrifice.


_**Author's Note: **_I'm back once again, this time with my debut songfic. It takes place right before Vegeta sacrifices himself to defeat Majin Buu, and it uses the song, _Frozen, by Within Temptation, _therefore it belongs to them, not me. I don't own DBZ or the characters either, no matter how much I wish I did (sigh). I own this story, but that's all. Anyway, enjoy the story!

**Frozen**

**By: Angel Wings-008**

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold_

_All colors seem to fade away_

_I can't reach my soul_

Vegeta stood among the rugged terrain, gazing upon the enormous pink abomination. Bibidi's monster toddled closer and closer, humming in merry anticipation for the battle to come. The Saiyan prince continued just as he was, gaze never faltering in the bright light of the sun. How terribly ironic, that the weather would contrast so drastically with the way he felt in his heart. He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been, actually causing this idiot to come bumbling back into existence. A small, bitter smile touched his lips, almost imperceptible to any watchful eye.

He'd known exactly what it would mean to revive the beast, known damn well that it might endangered those he had grudgingly come to love, and he'd tried so hard not to give a damn, succeeding only for a short while. It had been a blissful feeling while it had lasted, at least until he was unable to delude himself any longer. All he could see was that fool, Kakarot; all he could do was thirst for vengeance, and yearn for his rival's corpse at his feet. The blackness in his own soul had never really unsettled him before, but now he found that he was no longer so sure.

Why? Why was he so...cold?

Vegeta silently scorned himself, puzzlement turning to shame. It was ridiculous, to say the least. But wasn't that the reason he was standing in this spot? Emotions were something he shouldn't care about, wouldn't care about. Or so he'd thought. One question taunted him, seemingly just out of reach. What were the depths of his soul? He wondered if he had one.

_I would stop running, _

_If I knew there was a chance_

_It tears me apart to sacrifice it all _

_But I'm forced to let go_

This was the only way, after all, his ultimate sacrifice. He'd made this mess; he was going to clean it up. No matter what it took, Majin Buu would not live past this day! It tore him apart that he'd never beat Kakarot now, but despite that, the thought of his family going to their deaths was almost too much for him to bear. The prince felt as if he were being torn in several different directions; Good, or evil? Right, or wrong? Himself, or those he loved? The answers surprised him. _I have to let go…and no one will stop me!_

Majin Buu finally came to a stop, pointing one pudgy finger at Vegeta. "You stay. You fight Buu!"

Vegeta's eyes widened with intensity, the monster's words causing his rage to well up anew. Yes…. He sure as hell would wipe this freak out! Even if it meant his own life, it was worth it.

"Yes! That's right!" he bellowed, clenching his fist. "The others are of no concern to you. Got it? You big bloated balloon freak!" snarled Vegeta, smirking. If that didn't set the moron off, he didn't know what would.

Buu shrieked in anger, just as Vegeta had known he would. As he snarled in rage, he released a cloud of smoke from the holes upon his head. "Me no like you! Buu angry!"

Vegeta merely laughed, smirking once again. _That's right you freak! Come to me._

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

Almost out of nowhere, his mind flashed to Bulma, a look of horror on her face and disbelief in her cerulean eyes. Their eyes had only met for one brief moment, but it was enough to wrench his blackened heart.

_I can feel your sorrow_

_You won't forgive me,_

_But I know you'll be all right_

_It tears me apart that you will never know _

_But I have to let go_

His woman was strong…she would survive without him, of that, he had no doubt. Probably wouldn't even care anymore, after seeing what he'd become…perhaps it was better that way. If she never forgave him, she wouldn't miss the way he had sometimes held her in his arms at night, or how he'd thrown her a secret smile from time to time. Hopefully, she wouldn't miss it at all…

Majin Buu continued his rage, uttering a single phrase that a child could have come up with. "You talk mean to Buu?" he questioned, almost as if he were unsure. "Me make you hurt bad," he said, sounding much more sure of himself.

The Saiyan prince laughed, slightly amused by Buu's antics, which only served to anger the childish monster even more. "Buu get big mad now, me want fight!" he raged, letting off more clouds of smoke.

This beast lived to fight, breathed to fight. It was the very thing he was created to do, and all he'd ever known. Oddly similar to himself, Vegeta mused inwardly. In that aspect, they were very much alike. _Well then, I'll just have to show exactly how we are different. Majin Buu! You are not as I am! I'll show you just how! I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans!_

"I think I finally understand you. Let's go!" shouted Vegeta. Raising an arm, he powered up, golden aura surrounding his very being as dust flew around him in the wake of his unleashed power. This was it. There was no turning back, and he wouldn't have it any other way. This was his fight, his battle, and no one else's. He would not fail! Perhaps he was frozen, perhaps he was not, but what else could he do but this? Nothing mattered anymore. His fate would be his and his alone.

_Tell me I'm frozen but what can I do?_

_Can't tell the reasons I did it for you_

_When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you_

_You say that I'm frozen but what can I do?_

He stood stark still, golden orb of energy surrounding his powered up form. A small contented smile came to him then, for he knew without question that this was right. He felt it within him, and the burning desire to finish this once and for all warmed him, filling him with strength.

His aura rose high in the air, stronger then ever before, and he reveled in it as Majin Buu spoke again. "You look tasty. Me make you chocolate! Or maybe, make you cracker and cheese!"

Vegeta laughed and locked gazes with Bibidi's monster. "You are a fool! I'm going to crush you, and throw you into the wind!" he seethed, bloodlust coloring his voice.

Buu's eyes widened, making the whites of them shockingly visible. The Prince of Saiyans smiled to himself, content with his fate. This would be his sacrifice…his ultimate redemption. He might as well do something worthwhile before he was damned to hell. And besides, why should he let Kakarot get all the credit? The bumbling clown had done enough…He'd sacrificed more than his share in his time. Even he himself had to admit that.

One last time, he thought of them; his eternal rival, and the family he…loved. _Trunks, Bulma, I do this for you. And yes, even for you, Kakarot._

With a feral bellow, his power exploded, obscuring everything in one fatal golden flash. Nothing could hope to survive horror such as this, not even Vegeta himself. And so, as the onslaught of power engulfed him, sending him swimming in a sea of pain, he merely fed yet another wave of power into the attack, uncaring about the terrible hurt it would cause him. Somehow, he knew it was worth it…He hoped it was not in vain.

_Everything will slip way_

_Shattered peaces will remain_

_When memories fade into emptiness_

_Only time will tell its tale_

_If it all has been in vain_

_I can't feel my senses_

_I just feel the cold..._

ooooooooooooooo

(sniff) So sad…I cry almost every time I see Vegeta die. I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for reading, and reviews are much appreciated.


End file.
